


Full Names

by alasondria



Category: Phantasy Star Online 2
Genre: F/M, Luthaly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alasondria/pseuds/alasondria
Summary: Luther and Alasondria tie the knot.





	Full Names

**Author's Note:**

> a headcanon on my part that names in cuent are like titles as well. like for when a person takes the throne or say... a person marries a member of the royal family ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

A person's full name, especially for the royal family, held the strongest power in all of Cuent. A declaration of one's full name was reserved for transfers of power; for the assumption of the throne, but also the irrevocable joining of lives together. A full name was for kings and queens, and for lovers forging an everlasting bond.

 

So it was, when Luther gently brushed aside the veil over Alasondria's head and took her hands in his, gaze fixed on her, that he spoke aloud, the warmth swelling in his voice, his full name.

 

"I, Luther Lars Ray Cuent, son of Esmond Leo Ray Cuent, do promise, for as long as I shall draw breath, to love and cherish and protect you. Though oft at times we may be out of accord in the future to come, I pledge myself eternally; to work forever with you to continue building a lasting life together."

 

The priest beheld the couple fondly before turning to Alasondria and asking.

 

"Do you accept Luther Lars Ray Cuent to be your lawfully wedded husband and in so doing, your title and name from this day forth as Alasondria Rue Reyna Cuent, Princess of Cuent?" 

 

Alasondria held back the tears glimmering in her eyes as she regarded her fiancé. She smiled easily at him and, though her words were watery, her tone when she spoke held all the joy and mirth of a woman at last being wed to her beloved. 

 

"I, Alasondria Rue Reyna Cuent, do promise to spend the rest of my waking life with you; at our peaks and at our lows, I promise to be there every step of the way, supporting and loving you with all my heart. Oft may we face trials and tribulations but I shall never turn my back on you, for I pledge myself eternally; I will work together with you to ensure our forever after is a happy one." 

 

The priest shut his book with a quiet 'thump' and held his arms out, declaring.

 

"If anyone should reject this joining of husband and wife, speak now or forever hold your peace."

 

Silence, though there was the amused chatter of friends as they eagerly awaited the union's finale.

 

The priest beamed between the two, who had hardly peeled their eyes off one another when he at last uttered to them the words they'd longed to hear for moons upon moons.

 

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

 

Luther cupped Alasondria's cheeks gingerly and leaned in, his breath a whisper on her skin.

 

"I've waited ages for this," he murmured.

 

"Me too," she breathed, a sob threatening to escape. 

 

Luther closed the distance, his lips claiming Alasondria's in a firm kiss. She brought her hands up to place atop his as she pressed forward, trying to put all the feelings she had roiling inside her into this fleeting moment.

 

Behind them, the audience erupted in a call of celebratory shouts and praises.


End file.
